Tasmia Mallor
Background 1991 - 2004 Tasmia Mallor was born into a line of hereditary shadow champions of her homeworld of Talok, just like her ancestors have been for centuries. Talok is the first of the planets in the Talok system, which is the reason it is named after it. The planet is mostly desert with little water & life. Most civilians live in the capital, Talok City, a prosperous city & home of the government. Outside of the city are nomadic tribes, outlaws & religious fanatics. Because of her race, Tasmia has blue skin, pure black hair & pointed ears. Growing up on Talok has made her adaptive to the harsh deserts. She is devout member of her society, regularly keeping true to her planet's beliefs & participating in rituals. As a member of the Mallor family, Tasmia has been training since a young age to uphold her family's status & power. As per her family right, Tasmia was a direct descendant of past Shadow Champions. The name is a hereditary title within the Mallor family, given to the protector of Talok. For her initiation, Tasmia had to travel to the cave of her ancestors & take part in the ritual where she became possessed by the shadows. After emerging, Tasmia had the power to create & manipulate darkness. 2004 - 2014 For nearly a decade, Tasmia regularly fought off enemies on the home front & those foreign as champion of her planet. While she was always able to emerge victorious, she knew a day would eventually come where she would need help. Eventually her planet became attacked by a group of five superpowered individuals. While she was able to subdue one of them, she knew she would fail ultimately. She had the government request aid from the Legion of Superheroes & they were led to Talok. During the battle, Tasmia became a temporary member of the Legion as they fought against their enemies. Once defeated, she was offered full membership onto the team. She accepted & left her title of Shadow Champion to her younger cousin, Grev Mallor, who had already begun his training. Upon joining the team, Tasmia took the name Shadow Lass. 2014 - Present Tasmia absolutely loved being in the Legion of Super-Heroes as she was used to mostly working alone before. Another perk was her budding friendship with other Legionnaire, Valor. The two would enter into a romance that was one for the books. In fall of 2016, Tasmia was initially was supposed to join the month long conference with other Legionnaires for the United Planets but at the last minute, decided to stay on Daxam. Days after they left, Tasmia unexpectedly went home to Talok after being convinced by her cousin Grev, who she had not seen in awhile. While Tasmia was connecting with her family, Daxam was being destroyed by Mongul. Many of her teammates thought she had died but she showed up when Lightning Lad sent out the emergency signal. At the time, her & Lar were on one of their many breaks. Thinking she was dead & overcome with emotion, Lar tried to get back with her but she refused as she was too traumatized at the time. The two would get back together but Tasmia remained depressed after Daxam's destruction. Her & Lar would have more off periods with the final one lasting long enough for Lar to start a relationship with Earth's superhero, Supergirl. Not too long after that relationship came to light, Tasmia was found in bed with her own superhero from Earth by her best friend Tinya. During this time, Tasmia became harder & colder than ever. Her curt attitude began to annoy members, especially Projectra. She came back on their good side after saving Wildfire during battle though she did seem annoyed to do it. Tasmia eventually suffered a breakdown as a result of the fear that now guided her along with the voices of her ancestors becoming faint & hard to understand. Sensing her troubles, Saturn Woman tried to telepathically calm her but it completely backfired. Because of Shadow's mind going haywire, Saturn Woman was left in a coma & Tasmia became a shadow-creature fueled by her own & Saturn Woman's combined pain & fear. As the creature, she was completely without pain or anxiety, leaving only her anger & arrogant self-confidence. She then left the headquarters but she didn't get far before she was met by Ultra Man & Valor. Thinking she was still on their side, they were caught off guard when she began fighting them. Finally, she was knocked out by Valor while Querl Dox was able to get rid of the shadow creature feeding off of Tasmia. He then restored both hers & Saturn Woman's minds but upon awakening, Tasmia broke down in hysterics. With the help of Lar, she finally began to heal from everything that had happened to her. In addition, the two of them were able to come to common ground. They eventually began dating again & are now currently engaged. Relationships * [[Tinya Wazzo|'Tinya Wazzo']]: Best friend. Upon joining the Legion, Tasmia became very close with her teammate Tinya. The two became two peas in a pod & came to look to each other as sisters. Tinya would later admit that Tasmia reminded her of her brother. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Talokite Physiology: As a non-terrestrial being, a Talokite's body chemistry is different from that of a normal human, providing them with different physical attributes, such as the ability to exist in the vacuum of space longer than a normal human. * Darkness Manipulation: She can cast dark fields preventing all light from reaching an area from outside. These can either be complete, effectively rendering useless all light sources within the area, or hollow to allow the interior to be lit. She can also solidify these fields, to use as a more direct weapon. Shadow Lass has the power to create darkness 100 times darker than a moonless night. Her black shadows are impenetrable by light. Shadow Lass can project protective shadows around people she cannot see & are elsewhere in close proximity. ** Shadow-Sight: She has shadow-sensitive eyes that give her the ability to see in darkness. She can draw strength from the slightest shadow or dark corner. * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia *Because Tasmia & Tinya are best friends, they regularly double date with their respective partners, Lar Gand & Jo Nah. *She is a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. *Shadow Lass has a power ranking of 157, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * In the comics, Tasmia is found in bed with Earth-Man by Tinya Wazzo. As a hero, Earth-Man was a member of the Legion & Green Lantern Corps. Because he does not currently exist in this timeline, Kyle Rayner takes his place as he is also a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Kyle Rayner's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4